The Potter Siblings and the Sorcerer's Stone
by animebookfangrl
Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Would he act differently? Just my little spin on the classic tale of Harry Potter. Please R&R/F&F this is an AU story. I update when possible
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Would he act differently? Just my little spin on the classic tale of Harry Potter. Please R&R/F&F

Notice: this is an AU (Alturnate Universe) story. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: although I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh*

* * *

Chapter 1 the beginning

Everyone thought there was only one chosen one, one scar that is until they found me. Alive and well. Lily and James' second child. The twin sister of Harry. The younger child by 2 minutes. What was I supposed to do when Voldemort attacked other than try to save my parents? Which is exactly what happened. He came in with the same kind of stick mommy and daddy carried around with them and almost killed all of us. no mercy was shown. At all. We were then separated he left for Aunt Petunia's and I was left with my dead parents in the cold night. Dumbledore found me the next day hiding in what is now known as the rubble of my nursery and he took me where I could harness my powers. He took me to the Weaslys. I had the perfect disguise. I had true Weasly hair (with a glamor charm that is). They called me Clare I called them mom and dad. Our disguise was perfect as Clare was not my real name only 6 people knew the truth and those people where determined to keep it hidden even if it cause their lives. They where Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, and Dumbledore. And I was hidden and trained to be the best I could be with my powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Harry had a sister? Would he act differently? Just my little spin on the classic tale of Harry Potter. Please R&R/F&F

Notice: this is an AU (Alturnate Universe) story. Don't like don't read

thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for being the first reviewer and first follower!

response to your review: I have some of that planed for later chapters.

Disclaimer: "Really I own Harry Potter for the day?" "Nope it was a joke sorry." "Noooooooooooo!" (*sigh* I really wish that happened but... I know it's never gonna happen *sigh*)

* * *

Chapter 2 5th Birthday

I finally did my accidental magic! I turned Mr. and Mrs. Weaslys house different colors and apparently spoke the ancient language of the snake. Dumbledore told me I was holding black magic at the time but I don't remember holding anything. Also I started my magical control sessions. It teaches me to harness my powers to the fullest. I hope I will soon be able to see Uncle Moony again soon. Uncle Moony was dads best friend in school and he came to see me just before the house turned purple. And pink. And blue. And brown. And black. Green and yellow. Red. And orange.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but... I had writers block when I was writing it so don't laugh at me. Keep the Reveiws coming a true writer needs encourage to continue. I won't be updating until I get at least 5! The story starts picking up next chapter! Hopefully I will get to update tomorrow

_my quote of the day:_

_"It is what you read when you don't have to that determines what you will be when you can't help it."_

_― Oscar Wilde_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

Sorry for not updating yesterday! I got so caught up in my life I just didn't have the time so here is chapter three hope you all like. This chapter is letter and most of train! Enjoy!

* * *

On my eleventh birthday I got my letter. We had to hide it from Fred George and Ron because it had my real name on it. No one can know but it really doesn't matter because I'm going to go by it at school. My magical control sessions have to continue or I will lose control of my magic and that would destroy our ( magical) world. At Hogwarts it will become more powerful. Any way when we got to the barrier we saw Harry I'm so glad that he went through with Ron and not me. If he went through with me he would have figured it out because I was warring nicer clothes than the Weaslys . When we got on the train Ron George and Fred sat with me and then Harry walked in and Fred and George left. He asked me my name and I told him Clare Weasly was I supposed to say that my name was Hannah Potter? Or should I wait till the sorting? I'm so confused about that! Then we got sweets from the trolley. I got at least two of every thing except Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans. (Nasty things. Once got a dirt flavored!) The sweets were great and by the time I finished them, I noticed Harry's glasses were broken. I noticed this and told him to stay still. Oculous Reparo. Then our pleasant time was intruppted by a girl. She asked if any of us had seen a toad. We said no. As she was leaving she mentioned the dirt on Ronnie's nose. And then of all things Ron said that I should go with her and apparently desperate shoved me out and slamed the door shut. I went into a string of cuss words under my breath. The girl, Hermione as I now knew, led me to another compartment. Then she dropped the bomb, she asked me my name and mumbled Clare Weasly. But of course she didn't here me asked me again. This time I almost yelled. But I actually told her my real name. Hannah Potter. We were instant best friends once we started talking apparently we were both bookworms. We hoped we would both be in Ravenclaw. We talked about our lives, what we were hoping to learn about magic, and what happened so far today. We both hoped that we wouldn't get put with my family or the Weaslys I knew Fred and George where good pranksters and told her so. I also told her about Charlie I always thought he was a little cute but he loved me like a little sister, not a girlfriend. I told her I was going to tell Gred and Forge about my true name. I told them. They took it a little hard that it wasn't my real name. But they understood the fact it was to keep me safe. So they took it well. I had a feeling that Ron, and Harry wouldn't care one way or another so I didn't tell them. The train stopped and we all piled off. There was a very tall man, in fact he looked to be half giant because of his hight. He was calling us over to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

There is a slight time skip straight to the sorting. I had this chapter finished yesterday sorry I didn't update!

* * *

There where so many names you wouldn't be able to continue talking for weeks then they got to the Hs and first one called was Hannah Potter. My true identity was reveled when I stepped up Ron and Harry were mad that Clare Weasly was not my real name and that I told them lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. I put the hat on and it  
immediately started talking. Since Hermione had been put in Ravenclaw, i was begging to go there and be with herand for some reason He let me be with my friend. Harry got sorted into Griffendor the same as Uncle Moony Uncle Padfoot Uncle and trader Wormtail and dad. Best friends the marauders Misters Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs.  
When we got to our common rooms Cho Chang came up to me and asked me if I was smart as only smart people got into Ravenclaw and I said I was very smart and that books are my best friends. How did you get to live with the Weaslys? I really don't know how I got there or what happened that night all I remember is Dumbledore picking me up. Then she saw me go wako she told me what I said he said that I had said it with a cakleing voice but I said "hand in hand combat they must may of all times professer and student fight He on the side of the professer but student will prevail as the winner." then I got tired. I knew it was from magical drain and said I was tired and left for bed. SHe asked if she should get madam pomfrey and I said no.  
The next morning I still felt the magical drain so I went to the hospital wing and the mediwitch told me my magical core levels were low and that the only class I could go to was potions so i went to my first morning class potions and then headed to the dormitories to rest. After doing my homework it was time for lunch so I headed down to the great hall. Everyone asked me where I was so I told them about the hospital wing visit this morning. Then headed back to the common room.

* * *

Thanks for reading check out my other stories and as always, please review!


	5. SOPA NOTICE

**Guys, I'm sorry for another A/N and not an update, but this time I swear it's not because of writer's block and CERTAINLY not because I'm abandoning the story.**

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart  
Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)  
Play-throughs/walk-throughs  
**_**WRITING FAN-FICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 19,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**

**Thank you for reading, and I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**I'll also remove this notice when I do update, so don't worry - and please don't review, if anything, PM me is you want to talk about this.**


End file.
